


A Happy Ever After for Riddick

by ebookonly01



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hellhounds, M/M, Multi, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, POV Third Person, Swearing, minor amount bondage, minor amount violence (lots more sex than violence), not pure canon, slightly AU/OOC, smutty but fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebookonly01/pseuds/ebookonly01
Summary: This story takes place after Riddick left Not-Furya.---Necromonger Lord Marshall Zhylaw decimated Furya hoping to avoid a prophecy.  He really didn’t stand a chance, as not all Furyans were on Furya at the time.  And not all with Furyan blood are pure-bloods, but do have Furyan characteristics.  The prophecy would have caught up to him eventually even if Riddick hadn’t.Riddick meets his match in a female part-Furyan.





	1. Lust at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claims on any part of the Riddick-verse, just playing with it. I claim only my original characters and worlds.  
> \---  
> Thanks to anyone I borrowed an idea from, with or without realizing it. Please let me know if you don’t like it and I will try to change it.  
> And thanks to all of you who have left your stories here and inspired me to write this. Your stories made me realize that there was a story inside of me and a place to tell it.  
> \---  
> Minor background: The Athenis Empire is ruled by a matriarchal democratic monarchy. There are noble families called Houses and every 10 years there is an election to decide which House would rule. The elected family’s matriarch becomes Queen of the Athenis Empire. Athenians are descended from feline and Furyans are human but there are enough common genetic markers that allow cross-breeding to happen. Athenians have a life-span of about 500 years.

Chapter 1: Looking for Love

Riddick was still on his way back to the Necromonger Armada from the planet he called Not-Furya. His thoughts were on what he had left behind on the Necropolis over a year ago and whether or not Vaako had betrayed him. It was quite the fight they had a few days before he left on his trip to Furya - Vaako thought Riddick should just focus on leading the Necromongers to the Underverse and Riddick felt he needed to get to Furya before he did that. When Vaako didn’t show up for bed for the second night, Riddick brought in some concubines to relieve his sexual needs, and survived an assassination attempt. There was still tension between them when Vaako came to investigate. They were still angry at each other, Riddick was continuing his demand to go to Furya. He had even pulled a knife on Vaako before Vaako agreed to get a ship ready for him. He still felt guilty about that - Vaako didn’t deserve it, no matter how pissed off Riddick was. Although, Vaako did mention “transcendence”, a word he usually used when feeling the after effects of sex with Riddick. He insisted on tending Riddick’s wound before he left, no matter how mad he was.

They had been together for a few years and he thought something inside him, some instinct, said that Vaako belonged with him and he belonged with Vaako. Now he wondered if he was wrong, if it was just his desire to have someone in his life to care about and to care about him after losing Kyra. His thoughts turned to memories.

The first time he saw Vaako was on Helion Prime in New Mecca when the Necros invaded the planet. When he first caught Vaako’s scent, his instincts told him something was special about this Necromonger soldier. And when Dame Vaako approached him, he could scent Vaako on her - it was that scent that he found “beautiful”. The feeling became stronger the more Riddick scented him and Riddick knew he wanted to get to know Vaako better. When Riddick became Lord Marshall, he and Vaako started as sparring partners, Vaako being the only one who could take on Riddick and survive with only minor injuries. Everyone else got major injuries or died.

Vaako then revealed that he, too, was Furyan, but was ‘converted’ on Mondelo where his circumstances were less than ideal, a few years before the attack on Furya. When he was purified, he had forgotten most of his Furyan heritage. Then-Commander Zhylaw never knew about Vaako’s bloodline as Vaako was a willing convert so did not need to be brought before the Quasi-dead, and after Zhylaw became Lord Marshall, Vaako had already proven himself as a loyal Necromonger soldier. Vaako told Riddick he knew who or rather what he was when he first saw Riddick on Helion Prime and felt his Mark warm. They wondered why Riddick’s Mark didn’t react at the time and figured it might have had something to do with the Rage as he hadn’t reacted to the Purifier’s Furyan Mark either until after he had used the Rage.

Riddick and Vaako soon became friends and not long after that became lovers. Vaako had moved into the Lord Marshall’s quarters and left his Dame in the quarters that were initially his.

They weren’t divorced yet, and separated spouses retained their rank, so Dame Vaako still had the position of Wife of the First Among Commanders, but he no longer shared quarters or her bed. The last Riddick knew, Dame Vaako was still manipulating lower-ranked men into trying to kill the Lord Marshall and/or the First and take his place. All the attempts had failed - either Riddick or Vaako had killed the assassins. Nothing could be directly linked to the Dame so they could not do anything to her, though both knew she was responsible. But Vaako was still married and Riddick felt he could not formalize his attachment with Vaako until he was free from the Dame. Riddick was thinking about setting up an assassination of his own before he went looking for Furya and wound up on Not-Furya.

A beeping sound pulled Riddick’s attention back to his ship. A coil was overheating. He needed to make a pit stop to make repairs and to get resupplied, so he stopped at the nearest space-port, Fenster Outpost, under the jurisdiction of the Athenis Empire. He knew he’d be ok, as there were no Athenian bounties out on him and Athenians didn’t give a damn about who a person was as long as they didn’t break any Athenian laws and, if had trouble or problems following, didn’t stick around too long. He grinned - mercs could find themselves on the wrong side of the law if they tried to grab him here.

He contacted a repair crew and told them what the problem was. The coil wasn’t in stock and a replacement would take a few days to arrive, but he was told that the coil he had was probably repairable and could be done by the next morning. He wouldn’t be able to push the ship too much, but it would work for a while. Riddick knew he didn’t have the equipment for that type of job, and he didn’t want to stay too long, so he authorized the repair. When he left his ship in the hands of the soon-to-be well-paid crew to take a walk to look around the space-port, he spotted a little bar with hotel rooms available upstairs. He decided a beer and a larger bed would be pretty good right now, so he walked to _Mel’s_ and went in. Santana and his crew had left plenty of cred and stuff to trade on board, so money was not a problem.

 _Saladin_ Captain Karina Mazpal (also known as Princess Karina Mazpal, 10th daughter and 23rd child of the Athenian Queen’s 25 children) was in her cousin Melody Ulster’s bar enjoying a beer. She was waiting for more customers to come in and hoping to find companionship for the night. She needed some relief that didn’t involve toys or her own hand, and was grouchy as a result. Mel was teasing Karina about the lack of her usual good temper. It was just the two of them at this time as it was the wrong time of the day for any other customers - between shifts - so Karina was just biding her time and catching up on family news with her cousin.

HE walked in and Karina stopped breathing for a moment. ‘ _Yum_ ’ was her first thought as she looked him over. The guy was really built - 6’ tall and muscular. ‘ _Magnificent_.’ And he looked sexy as hell. She saw the glow of a hand peeking out from under his tank top as he got closer and figured the goggles protected shined eyes. She felt her Mark warm in response. ‘ _Prime Alpha Furyan. His Mark’s reacting to the Furyan in me. I’m definitely reacting to him. Wonder if he’d be interested in getting to know me better_?’ She was really hoping so – he looked like just what she needed.

“Furyan.” Mel murmured across the counter to her cousin. “Not many of those wander the quadrant. Wonder what brings him to Fenster. We’re pretty out of the way from most of the common runs.” She went to serve him. “Hi there, welcome to _Mel’s_. What can I get you?” she asked Riddick as he sat on a stool at the bar in a position to watch the door.

“Starflare.” he replied. His deep voice made Karina’s cervix clench. Yup, she wanted him bad and she hadn’t even got his scent yet.

“Coming right up.” Mel turned to get his beer. “I’ll adjust the lights so you can take off your goggles and get more comfortable. Computer, lights to level 1.” The lights dimmed to something Riddick could tolerate without his eye protection.

Riddick raised his eyebrows in surprise. Not many knew about the sensitivity, but this bartender sounded like it was nothing unusual. “How did you know?” he asked her as he took his goggles off. ‘ _Much better_ ’ he thought as he rubbed his head where the strap had been.

“I can tell you’ve got Furyan in you. The Mark is obvious to those who know what it is. I know a part-Furyan with light sensitivity that has to wear dark glasses.” she told him over her shoulder.

“You know a lot about Furyans?” he asked her when she returned with his drink and he had paid for it.

“Not much, but when you know people with Furyan blood, you get to find out about a few things. My mate Duke is part-Omega and my cousin Karina had a great-grandma that was Furyan.” Mel indicated Karina at the end of the bar.

Riddick looked at the other woman. ‘ _Cute_ ’ he thought. ‘ _Tiny – probably just a couple of inches over 5 feet_.’ He looked over the little beauty - dark hair to her waist and dark eyes. Her figure was nicely proportioned to her height and she looked like she kept herself in good shape.

“Mel,” Karina held up her empty beer bottle “could you get me another Mageter?” She grinned at Riddick. “And I’m gonna move over to where there seems to be all the conversation happening.” She got up and move to the stool beside Riddick. Then she caught his scent. It made her want him even more.

He caught her scent as well and could smell her desire. “Riddick.” He nodded to her. Her scent was so inviting, he thought he would bust his fly. He wanted to bed her and hoped for encouragement in that direction. And then he got the encouragement he was looking for.

“Nice to meet you.” she said and grinned at him as she pressed close to him – closer than she had to, brushing her scent onto him - to get onto the stool beside him. Mel got back with her beer. “And Melody is the owner of Mel’s.” Riddick nodded to Mel.

Chatting revealed that Karina’s mom and Mel’s dad were siblings. The two girls were the same age and in the military together. And when they were finally done their stint, discharged and could choose what they wanted to do, Karina eventually chose shipping and Mel chose the bar. Karina had discovered that she liked travelling and Mel preferred to stay in one place. The girls kept him amused with tales of the mischief the two of them got into when they were young recruits. He told them a bit about his history and how he was looking for Furya and information on Furyans. He wasn’t sure why he felt comfortable talking with them, maybe because they had Furyan relatives. And then there was the way he was feeling towards Karina.

“That’s not good, being orphaned like that. Athenis found out about the invasion and the destruction, but we were too late to help fight off the invaders. They were gone by the time we got there and the planet was decimated. The survivors we found were taken to another planet and no one knew about any others who might have escaped. We lost my Grammy in that attack.” Karina commented. “Being that I’m a genetic carrier thanks to Grammy, I’ve got lots of information. Needed it when the Furyan genes made a dominant appearance in my twin brother. He wound up getting eyeshine when he hit maturity. So far nothing has shown up in me other than the genetic screening showed that I have more dominant Furyan genes than Athenian and the Mark showing up at maturity. The information is in archive storage in my ship’s computer. I’ll set up a datacard and give it to you tomorrow.”

The door opened and people started to come in. “Shift change.” Mel said. “Gonna get busy for a bit. Riddick, you better put your goggles back on. I’m going to have to bring the lights back up.” She waited until he had done so. “Computer, lights to level 5.” The lights brightened.

“Hey Mel,” Karina said “how about you bag up a six-pack of Starflare and we’ll disappear to my room upstairs and let you work?” She looked at Riddick and he nodded in agreement. “Just add them to my bill for now, we’ll settle later.”

Mel packed the beer and passed it to Riddick. Karina slid off her seat and Riddick followed her upstairs.

Riddick put the beer on a table by the door as Karina closed and locked it. The next thing he knew, he was pushed against the wall and her lips were pressed against his. ‘ _She’s stronger than she looks_.’ Riddick thought. Then her tongue licked at the seam of his lips and he couldn’t think as his senses were overwhelmed. He opened his mouth and let her in and let his tongue taste hers in return.

He wrapped his arms around her and stepped away from the wall. She gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck without breaking the lip-lock. He moved towards the bed and when his legs met the edge, he turned around and sat down. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other, breathing heavy. If just kissing could arouse them that much . . .

They quickly removed their clothes, hearing some seam-threads break in the rush to get undressed.

Karina admired all the hard muscle that was revealed, smooth all over, except where it counted. ‘ _He’s perfect_.’ she thought.

As Riddick stripped, he watched as Karina’s silky, light-colored skin made an appearance, hairless except for a patch on her pubic bone area. She didn’t have bulging muscles, but there was definite muscle tone to her body, she looked strong. ‘ _She’s gorgeous_.’ he thought. He noticed her Mark glowing and his in response for the first time. ‘ _Well, she did say she had Furyan genetics_.’

Once they were naked, they grabbed each other and started kissing again. Hands slid over skin. He laid her back on the bed and moved on top of her.

Riddick kissed his way down her neck to her breast and took one of her raspberry-sized nipples into his mouth. His hand covered her other breast and rolled the nipple under his palm and between his fingers.

“Uhnn . . .” Karina groaned “so good.”

Riddick continued kissing his way down her body. “Gotta taste what smells so sweet.” he growled as he moved his shoulders between her thighs.

He licked her bare folds from bottom to top and flicked his tongue over her clit. “Uuhh . . .” she moaned and her hands stroked his shaved head.

He kept licking her and tonguing her clit. She was so wet and tasted so good to him. Then he inserted a finger into her tight pussy. That’s all it took to get her over the edge.

“AAAHH!” she screamed as she came, her body arching up off the bed. He kept licking and finger fucking her through the aftershocks. Then he slid back up her body.

“Someone’s a little sensitive, isn’t she?” he chuckled at her.

‘It’s been a long time and it felt very good.” she replied, smiling at him. “Been needing that for quite a while.”

“Gets better.” He slid his cock inside her. Wet warmth enveloped him.

“Ooohh!” Her eyes closed as she pushed her body up against him, he felt incredible inside her, she felt filled. He moved slowly in and out.

“More. Need . . .” she panted.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” he growled.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, still panting. “It’s a proven fact … that Athenians and Furyans … are very compatible. You can’t hurt me - I’m part Furyan. I’m more worried about hurting you.” She wrapped her legs around him and he felt the strength in her thighs. He pulled back and pushed back in harder.

“Yes . . .” she hissed. He kept pounding into her and she started to keen with every thrust as he hit her nerve bundles with pleasure. “Aahh … aahh.”

She clenched around him and that was it for him – they came together.

He rested his forehead against hers as they recovered their breathing. Even after all that, he was still hard inside her. He rolled onto his back and shifted her until she was on top. She sat up and leaned forward to kiss him. Then she leaned back arching her body and put her hands beside his legs and started to move. Her long hair tickled his thighs when she let her head fall back.

“Gorgeous.” he murmured as he watched her with his hands on her hips. She started moving up and down slowly, but soon picked up the pace. He moved one hand and started stroking her bud with his thumb.

She came again but kept moving through the orgasm. He was getting close again himself and knew her next peak would get to him. He kept his thumb moving on her clit and she kept sliding up and down. All of a sudden they were there – they exploded together.

Karina pushed herself to slump forward onto Riddick chest, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. As his cock softened, he slipped out of her. Once she got control of her muscles and her breath, she got up and grabbed a wet cloth and a towel from the bathroom and came back to the bed. She wiped him down and he returned the favor. The towel was put over the wet spot. Karina took the damp cloth back to the bathroom and grabbed two beers on the way back. She sat with her back to the headboard and opened a beer, passing it to Riddick who also sat up on the bed. She opened hers and they both drank deeply. They looked at each other and smiled. They both felt much better.

Then Riddick noticed something unusual. The room was dark except for a small sliver of light from under the door and the glow from their Marks. He was so caught up in Karina and her scent that he didn’t even notice the darkness of the room when he took off his goggles.

“You can see in the dark?” he asked.

“Athenians are descended from felines. Cat’s eyes. I can see fairly well when there’s just a bit of light available.” She took a drink. “Kept the claws too. That’s why I was worried about hurting you. Sometimes the claws slip out when I lose control.” She showed him what she meant. Half inch claws slid out from under her fingernails then retracted again. They looked very sharp and dangerous. “Somehow, I managed to keep them sheathed. Not sure how, cause I had definitely lost control there for a while.”

“You didn’t. I thought it was just your fingernails.” Riddick turned his back towards her. There were a few furrows, but they had already stopped bleeding. He was one tough skinned guy.

They grinned at each other again. They seemed to be perfect for each other.

She finished her beer and put the bottle on the bedside table. Then she slid down and put her head on Riddick’s thigh. His hand started stroking her arm. Then he heard a strange sound.

“You’re purring.” he murmured. “Sound like a kitten.” ‘ _A kitten with claws_.’ he thought.

“Only when I’m relaxed or content. Another leftover from our feline ancestors.” She sighed. “And I’m really relaxed right now.” The purring continued. Riddick smiled. He felt more relaxed than he had felt in quite a while as well. If he could, he’d probably be purring too.

He finished his bottle and set it down. Then he slid down in the bed and gathered Karina into his arms, keeping them on their sides, facing each other. He started kissing and caressing her again. “Not done with you yet, Kitten.” He felt her smile against his mouth. “I’m glad to hear that -- Tiger.” she said. The nickname suited him. He definitely was a tiger in bed. She hadn’t come that hard or that often with just one partner before. And more was on the way.

Riddick’s hand slid down her back and cupped a butt cheek. Then he slid a finger between the cheeks to brush up against her pucker. Karina gasped. He did it again and she pushed back against his finger. “Yes.” she whispered.

He could reach the bottom of her slit and got his finger wet before coming back to her other hole and inserting his finger in. Karina moaned. He started fucking her ass and she pushed back against his hand.

He pulled his finger out and Karina whimpered at the loss. He eased her onto her stomach and lifted her hips as he moved in behind her.

He slid his cock into her pussy for a couple of strokes, getting it wet. Then he pulled out and pushed his cock into her asshole slowly until he couldn’t push in any farther because he was balls deep.

Karina tossed her head back. “Uuhh ...” she moaned as he was pushing in.

“You OK?” Riddick asked when he was in.

“I’ll be better when you get moving!” she snarled, looking at him over her shoulder.

Riddick chuckled. He slid out until just the head was inside the ring of muscle and pushed back in slowly.

“Like that?” he teased.

“Riddick …” Karina moaned. She needed more.

He laughed again. “How about now?” and then set a pace that made both of them very happy. He reached around her hip to touch her clit. She came and he followed after a few more strokes.

He rolled them both onto their sides, finally sated and sleepy. She pulled the sheet up over them.

‘ _I’ve definitely been spoiled for any single partner, now_.’ she thought tiredly. They slept. It was the first good sleep Riddick had had for a while.

*-*-*

The beeping of the vidphone woke them up early the next morning. Karina said “Audio only.” and answered. “Mazpal here.”

Riddick heard the voice on the other end. “It’s Kendrick. That perishable shipment you’ve been waiting for arrived early. I’m getting it loaded now and you’ll be able to take off in about 3 hours.”

“Damn” Karina said. “The one time I don’t want to be in and out of port quickly, and what happens. Shit.” She sighed. “Ok, Ken – be there in a bit, probably about an hour or so. Make sure _Saladin_ is ready to go for me, please. Later.” She got up to make sure the call disconnected and went back to the bed.

“Sorry, Tiger.” she said to Riddick. “Got to go back to work a lot sooner than I’d like to.”

“S’ok, Kitten.” he replied. “I need to get back to my ship to check on repairs and get some supplies stocked up. Got a bit of time?” He grinned at her. The tent in the sheet showing what he was thinking of.

“Just time enough for a quickie in the shower – but I am going to have to be at my berth soon to make sure my cargo is loaded properly. It’s talano, an exotic fruit that is very environment sensitive and the temperature and handling has to be just right for it to survive transport. It’s from Paradisiono.” The planet was one that had very peculiar regulations, they exported their fruit, but no outsiders were allowed to come to their system. They transported it out and met “the outsiders” to take it to the rest of the galaxy. Fenster was one of the places that they shipped to for pick-up.

He got out of bed and followed her to the bathroom. She got the shower going and went in, he was right behind her. They started soaping each other. Slick hands slide over slick bodies as each teased the other into a higher state of arousal. Riddick picked Karina up and braced her against the wall with his arms under her legs and his hands on her ass. Her arms went around his neck to help support her weight. His cock was poised right at her entrance and his soapy dick soon slid into her pussy.

Karina’s eyes fell closed as Riddick fucked her up against the wall. They were still sensitized from the night before so it didn’t take long for Karina to come and Riddick with her. He let her legs drop slowly and held her up until she could stand on her own. He leaned is forehead against hers and hoped his legs would hold him up.

When they recovered enough, they rinsed off and got out of the shower. They dried themselves off because they knew if they dried each other, they’d never get out of there. Even looking at each other tempted them to go back to the bed.

As they were getting dressed and Karina packed her bag, she said “Come with me to my ship and I’ll get that datacard for you.”

Riddick agreed. Karina grabbed her bag and gave Riddick the leftover beer. “You can have the beer, I usually drink Mageter.” she said. They went downstairs together. Riddick paid for the beer that he was carrying and Karina settled her bill with Mel and hugged her cousin goodbye. “See ya around, Mel. Hugs to Duke from me.”

They went to Karina’s ship, which wasn’t too far from his own. It was large and bulky looking, grey colored with _Saladin_ painted in block letters on the side in black. It looked ancient but well-maintained.

Kendrick was there and was surprised to see Karina. “You’re earlier than I expected.” he said. “We’re still loading, but _Saladin’s_ tether is disconnected from the station and she’s ready to go.”

“That’s ok, Kendrick. I’ll just get my bag on and check Sal’s systems. Let me know when the loading is done. Sal, open up.” The door opened then Karina and Riddick entered the ship.

When they got inside, Riddick took a look around. There was a shelf to the immediate left of the door where he set the beer and Karina dropped her bag under. The cockpit was to the right and a hallway to the left in the middle. The control panel in the cockpit looked very high-end. There was a pilot and a co-pilot chair, and various sized storage drawers beside them.

“Good morning, Captain.” said a female voice. Riddick couldn’t see another person and his confusion showed.

Karina gave a chuckle at Riddick’s expression. “ _Saladin_ is a smart-ship, intelligence and personality programming. That’s her voice. Good morning, _Saladin_ , this is Riddick. He needs the Athenian-Furyan information. Start pulling it from the memory storage and prepare it to be downloaded. I’ll find a datacard.” Karina moved to a storage bin to the left side of the captain’s chair.

“Hello, Riddick. Welcome aboard.” _Saladin_ said. “Password, please, Captain.”

“Grammy Annie.” said Karina.

“Password confirmed. I’ll start retrieving that information immediately, Captain.”

Karina pulled out a datacard and put it into a slot on the console. “Download to datacard as soon as you’re ready to, Sal. And also start systems check and power up in preparation for departure.”

“Understood, Captain. Download Furyan information and prepare ship for departure.” the ship responded. “Approximately 30 minutes to complete retrieval and download, and 10 more to complete power up.”

“C’mon Riddick, let me give you the tour while we wait for the download.” Karina smiled at Riddick.

She took his hand and started down the hallway. There were two larger doorways on either side of it.

“To the left is the kitchen and dining area and to the right is my gym.” The kitchen contained a food replicator, so there was no need to stock food, just power conductors. The gym was equipped with weights, a treadmill and a mat on the floor for stretching. It was obvious that the girl worked out to keep herself in shape. Riddick appreciated it because she was the first single female that actually kept up with the demands of his sexual appetite on her own. So far, only Vaako could keep up - usually took two to four partners before he was fully satisfied.

Farther down were another six doors to the sides and another door at the end. “Those are sleeping quarters. I have one, and the other five are for when I have passengers, usually family, with me.” She went to the end door. “And this leads to my engine and cargo areas.” She opened the door with a big smile, she was very proud of her engine room.

Riddick saw the high speed FTL engines and was awe-struck. ‘ _Between this and the food replicator - no cryo_.’ was his thought. ‘ _And no wonder she’s in such good shape, she probably exercises a lot between stops_.’ The rest of the engine room was equally impressive. _Saladin_ might not look like much on the outside, but her insides were spectacular. Appearances were deceiving.

There was another door on the other side of the room. It led to a relatively small cargo area for what the size of the ship looked like from the outside, but there were two more doors, one small and the other was quite large. Karina guided Riddick to the smaller door, unlocked and opened it. Beyond was something that looked like an airlock. Karina kept moving until they were at the door on the other side of the airlock which she had to unlock as well.

That led to a larger cargo area that had bulkheads dividing it into smaller zones. “Wondered where the rest of the ship was.” Riddick said.

“This cargo area is detachable. If I’m making what I call ‘taxi-runs’ for my family, I leave this cargo area behind. Makes the main ship more maneuverable in atmosphere.”

She walked to the other end where crates were being loaded by machine. “Looks like there’s still quite a bit to be loaded.” She checked the environmental controls. “Temp’s right where it’s supposed to be.” she said to herself. She checked what had been loaded to make sure it had been secured properly.

She went back to Riddick and took his hand. They went back through the doors to the hallway with the cabins, relocking the doors as they went.

“So, which one is yours?” Riddick asked her. She grinned and led him to the room by the gym. “Right here.” and she pushed the button that opened the door.

Inside was a large bed, a desk and chair set, a large closet and a door that opened to the bathroom.

“Nice.” Riddick said. He pulled her into an embrace. “Think we’ve got time and energy?” he asked her.

She smiled as she snuggled into his chest. “Oh, yea.” She had quickly become addicted to him.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off and took off his as well. Karina traced her tongue over the grooves in his chest and across his nipples while Riddick cupped her breasts in his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples. She started walking backwards towards the bed, pulling Riddick along by the waist of his pants as she undid them.

When they reached the bed, Karina pulled down Riddick’s pants as she sat. As soon as his cock was free, she took him into her mouth. Riddick groaned. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn’t know his boots were untied and his pants were around his ankles until Karina pulled her mouth away and said “off.”

Riddick toed off his boots and kicked his pants away. Then Karina’s mouth took possession of his cock again. She worked him until he came. As before, he stayed hard. Seemed like he had a selective endurance - when he had time he stayed hard enough for a second round.

He felt like his brain wasn’t working and didn’t even notice Karina had got her bottoms off as well until she pulled away again and slid back on the bed. She held her arms out to him and he crawled between her legs and his cock just seem to naturally find a home in her pussy once again.

This time they kept the pace slow and gentle. Riddick rolled them over so Karina was on top again. He enjoyed watching her move on him. She sat up with her hands on his chest and kept the same slow, steady pace. Riddick stroked every part of her that he could reach.

He got them into a sitting position and kissed her. Then he kissed down the side of her neck to her shoulder. She buried her head into his shoulder at the same time. When the climax hit them, they bit down on each other’s shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a good-sized hickey for a while.

They eased into a more comfortable position and rested, holding each other close.

*-*-*

“Download complete.” _Saladin’s_ voice came over the comm. “Power up to be completed in 10 minutes.”

“Thanks, Sal.” Karina sat up in bed. Riddick just stayed there.

“Don’t want to move. Feel too good.” He groaned and grinned up at her.

“I feel the same way, Tiger. But I got to get moving. I need to get this shipment to Staphalom 8 as soon as possible. It’s going to take me a week at FTL 3 to get there.” She got up and started dressing.

“The high-speed drive and the food replicator must be nice for a freighter.” He laughed. “Wish I could get my hands on something like that. I hate cryo. Never go fully under.”

“Yea, same here. Mom says it’s because we’re still close to our animal ancestor - Athenians and Furyans have similar reactions to a lot of stuff. I was glad I was able to afford to get Sal and outfit her how I wanted to. Sal was expensive, but she’s worth it. She’s like a companion, a partner. I never feel alone, so even long trips don’t feel so long. And as long as I keep the engines maintained and power conductors on hand, the food replicator and computer system will always have power. There’s also a shield system to block space debris, meteors and micro-meteors and the like. I can also use the shield in port to keep intruders out of Sal.”

“Yea, she’s a really great ship.” Riddick pulled himself out of the bed and got dressed. “I should probably get going, let you get back to work.”

They walked back to the cockpit with their arms around each other’s waist.

Karina hit some keys on the console and popped the datacard out and handed it to Riddick. “That should help you a bit. It’s written for Athenians, so it assumes certain basic knowledge. But it’s better than what you had, which was nothing. It also has the co-ordinates for New Furya. Those that were offworld and survived resettled on a planet closer to Athenis within the Empire’s boundaries, so that an invasion couldn’t happen again without involving Athenis. And we’re a pretty daunting force.”

“Thanks.” Riddick said as he pocketed the datacard. They walked to the door and Karina opened it and passed Riddick his beer.

They looked at each other outside the ship for a long moment.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Tiger,” said Karina “but if we ever see each other again, I hope you’re still single.”

“Back at you, Kitten.” said Riddick. He kissed and hugged her.

Then they turned away from each other and Riddick went to his ship to check on the repairs and Karina went to look for Kendrick to see how much longer to complete the loading.


	2. What a Furyan is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick finds out about what it means to be a Furyan and returns to Vaako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no claims on any part of the Riddick-verse, just playing with it. I claim only my original characters and worlds.  
> Please read, review and comment.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos: DisturbedMinds4U, mileunder, and 1 guest.

CHAPTER 2: What a Furyan is.

Riddick looked at the information on the datacard as he continued his trip back to the Necromonger fleet. As he read through the information, a lot of things about himself made more sense to him, and some of the comments that were made at Mel’s were explained as well.

‘Furyan society has Packs instead of Houses and there are the same ranks within the pack as there are in Athenian society - Omegas, Betas, Alphas. But, in Furyan society, above the Alphas are the Prime Alphas, who can be in charge of several Packs within an area. Alphas usually report to their Prime if they have any concerns which cannot be managed within the pack or problems between packs. An Alpha will usually take the position of Beta to a Prime.’

‘Prime Alphas usually have a stronger instinct than Alphas to protect those members of their packs that need it the most.’

‘ _That explains why I felt I needed to keep Jack safe_.’ He thought.

‘Maturation Rate. The maturation process is much slower than that of Athenians. The rate of growth from birth to approximately age 10 is similar to that of humans. A physical ‘growth spurt’ will occur between the ages of 10 and 13 years of age, and the Furyan will reach physical maturity by the age of 14. A Furyan does not reach full maturity until the age of 21 and will not feel the need to mate-bond until then.’

‘The Mark. A glowing handprint appears on the chest when in proximity to another Furyan. It will “awaken” in a mature Furyan the next time he/she is in proximity to another mature Furyan that they have not met before.’

‘The Wrath. With a Prime, the Mark glow is brighter and it indicates that the Prime has the Wrath, the ability to use energy in a blast that incapacitates or kills those who are a danger to the Prime or ones who the Prime is protecting and there seems to be no other options. The power will only build when the Prime starts to feel anger at the situation. Only other Primes and Alphas can withstand the effects of the power of the Wrath. The Furyan will feel a hot sensation when the power is building and being released.’

‘ _So that’s what happened on Crematoria. Both Vaako and the Purifier were left standing. Both are Furyan and must have been at least Alpha_.’ Riddick continued reading.

‘Specialized vision. With some Primes, the eyes go through a change once the Prime reaches full maturity. A fluidic layer forms on the inside of the cornea at maturity and the Prime gains the ability to see in darkness.’

‘ _I’m a Prime_.’ he realized.

He found that the mating section had some interesting information.

‘Furyans form empathic mating bonds the same way Athenians do, but they don’t color the mark.’

‘ _Wonder how that is done. Maybe Vaako knows, he’s Furyan and older than I am_.’ He still missed his lover even though they did not part on the best of terms. ‘ _Or maybe I’ll head back to Mel’s and ask her. She’s Athenian_.’ He smiled at the thought of possibly meeting Karina there again.

‘As with Athenians, pair bonds are rarely made between same-sex couples, but there are exceptions. It is commonly thought that these Furyan couples are the result of a Quartet bonding that is missing the counterpart mates.’

‘ _Who is my mate? I sure felt like Vaako was, but this suggests my mate has to be female_.’ Then he realized. ‘ _Karina. Was something special about her. But what about Vaako_?’ The next section gave him a possible answer.

‘Occasionally, a type of bond is formed between an Alpha bonded pair and a Beta bonded pair or a Prime bonded pair and an Alpha bonded pair. These are called Quartet bondings and are true-mate bondings, and are not a common occurrence. The mating bonds are formed across the pairs between all parties to the match and all parties must have at least one Furyan ancestor for the bonding to be possible.’

‘ _Quartet. Sounds like fun - two guys, two girls_.’ He knew who he would want as part of his Quartet, starting with Vaako as his Alpha/Beta. ‘ _Karina’s definitely an Alpha female, at least Alpha_.’ He had never known a woman as strong as she was, or one who affected him like she did. Couldn’t think of who the other female would be. Probably would have been Jack/Kyra, but she was gone. Other than Karina, he hadn’t met any other females that he felt so strongly about.

He pulled the datacard and thought about what he learned so far. ‘ _Interesting_.’

*-*-*

When Riddick caught up to the Necromonger Armada, they had landed on Daltarion 4 and were currently loading supplies and potential converts. Riddick landed his ship out of range of their sensors and snuck into the _Necropolis_ the same way he did the first time. He made his way through the vacant back corridors to the Lord Marshall’s quarters. He could tell by the scent that Vaako had been staying there, but there was no scent of the Dame. Riddick was surprised as he was expecting Krone to have taken his place as Lord Marshall. Vaako was in the shower when Riddick got there.

He took off the armor he had ‘borrowed’ from a now ‘promoted’ (read dead) Necro and was lounging on the bed when Vaako entered the bedroom. Vaako was shocked to see him.

“Did you betray me, Vaako?” Riddick said softly.

“No. I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. You’re too important to me. Krone returned with the story that a cliff had crumbled beneath you and took you and the soldiers down. When Krone came back without you he claimed he failed to serve you effectively. If he would have tried to claim the Lord Marshall’s throne, I would have challenged him. He probably figured I would, which is why he lied. He knew he would lose and he wasn’t ready to go to the Underverse yet.” He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge looking down at Riddick. He gave a slight smile. “I thought you were dead, Riddick. I’m supposed to cross the Threshold when we get there to take your place as Lord Marshall. But now that you’re back, I’m not sure what’s going to happen.”

Riddick sat up and went nose to nose with Vaako. “What’s gonna happen now is you’re going to say a proper hello to me.” He wrapped his arms around Vaako and kissed him passionately.

Vaako returned the embrace with enthusiasm. “I missed you. I’m sorry about the fight.”

“I’m sorry too, Vaako.” Riddick started kissing and stroking his lover. Vaako’s towel disappeared.

A few seconds later - “Too many clothes.” Vaako muttered as he tried to get to Riddick’s skin.

Riddick gave a low chuckle and helped his lover get his clothes off.

Riddick flipped them over on the bed until he was above Vaako. “Want in you.” he said. Vaako reached onto a shelf by the bed and grabbed the lube. He passed it to Riddick who made sure both of them were well lubricated and Riddick eased his way into Vaako. He started slowly to be sure Vaako had adjusted to him then picked up the pace.

They came together, Riddick in Vaako and Vaako between them. Both of them maintained their erections. “Your turn.” Riddick said as he pulled out of Vaako. He moved above Vaako and passed the lube, so Vaako could do to Riddick what had been done to him. Then Riddick eased himself down on Vaako’s cock. “Feels so good.” he moaned. “Missed you, missed this.” This time when they climaxed together, it was Vaako’s come in Riddick, who painted Vaako’s stomach and chest with his come.

Riddick flopped onto his side beside Vaako and grabbed the towel that Vaako had worn earlier to clean them both up.

“I think I reached transcendence again.” said Vaako. It was a joke between them that being together was so good that Vaako would swear he could see the Underverse when he climaxed.

As they lay holding each other in the afterglow of their activity, Riddick told Vaako what had happened on Not-Furya. Vaako swore he was going to make Krone pay for his deception. “I thought he could be trusted or I wouldn’t have sent him with you. I am very glad you survived and came back to me.”

Riddick also imparted some of the information he had acquired on Furya. He searched through his clothing on the floor and found the datacard and passed it to Vaako.

“I want you to keep this safe for me. It’s got information on Furyans and Athenians on it. I learned some stuff while I was on my way here. Now that I have some knowledge of Furyans, I’m not feeling the need to get there so much. I think part of what was driving me was not knowing who or what I was and hoping I could find out there. Now I know. Apparently I’m a Prime Alpha. And I think you’re an Alpha. I also think we might part of what is called a Quartet.” Riddick then explained to Vaako the details of what he had discovered. “I’m drawn to you and I was drawn to Karina. The datacard doesn’t say how Furyans form mating bonds. Just that it’s the same as Athenian bonding.” Riddick said.

“I remember how that is done.” said Vaako. “I reached adolescence before the Necromongers came to Mondelo and my parents had told me about a month before they died in the fight. They didn’t want me to accidentally form a bond even though we aren’t supposed to be able to until full maturity.” He went on. “Basically, we bite each other hard enough to draw blood during climax. The release of body and brain chemicals during climax and the exchange of blood forms an empathic bond. The mates always know how each other is feeling. Sometimes, if it’s a true-mate pairing, a slight empathic bond might form before the mating.”

Riddick said “I’m pretty sure that Karina is part of our Quartet. She’s definitely Alpha and she does have Furyan genetics. She had no trouble keeping up with me in bed, and you know how demanding I can get. We will still need to find the other female to complete the Quartet.”

“Do you think you could find her again?” Vaako asked. For a fraction of a second, he wondered why he wasn’t jealous of this new female that was in Riddick’s life like he was with the concubines, instead he was really looking forward to meeting her.

“I have some information on her. Karina Mazpal of the ship _Saladin_ from Athenis. And I know she was heading to Staphalom after she left Fenster. I could probably go back to _Mel’s_ and see if she has any information on where I could find her cousin or how to contact Karina.”

Vaako smiled with a wicked thought. “No one knows you’re here. You should go and find her and bring her back. It will knock those against us off balance and I feel that we will be stronger together. I’ll delay the Armada as much as I can. There are still a lot of systems between us and the first Threshold marker. I could use the excuse of continuing the Campaign to slow us down.” Vaako sighed. “I will miss you. But at least I know you’re not dead. Do you think we should form our bond now?”

“What about the Dame? Technically, you’re still married, Vaako. And from the sounds of it, a mating is very much like a marriage. At least many of the Necros would look at it as such. It would be borrowing more trouble. We should wait until she’s taken care of.” Riddick looked forward to ‘taking care of’ Dame Vaako. “And keep Krone alive for now. I want him to see me before he dies. And if I’m not back by the time you reach the Threshold marker, go on without me. One of us needs to cross to be involved in the future of the Necros.”

“The Dame and I haven’t been together since I moved in here. Divorce for us at this point would be just a formality. I’m as free to bond as you are. And no one needs to know that we’ve bonded. They already know we’re lovers and so being together is not unusual.” said Vaako. “And letting her keep her rank minimizes how open she is with her attempts, and reduced the number of attempts she plans since she doesn’t want to be exposed. She would lose her rank if I divorced her and she doesn’t want that as her original rank is much lower than what it is now.”

“Alright.” Riddick said. “Let’s bond.”

Vaako smiled and reached for Riddick’s cock to start stimulating it and Riddick did the same to him.

It didn’t take long for them both to get aroused again. The sexual stamina of Furyans rivaled only that of Athenians. They wound up with Vaako sitting in Riddick’s lap facing him and Riddick had his hand wrapped around both their cocks, stroking up and down.

They were staring at each other’s face as Riddick rubbed, the speed and pressure of the stroking increasing. When they got closer to climax, they started biting down on each other’s left shoulder. They came together and bit down hard enough to draw blood. The bonding was complete.

They snuggled together to get use to the bond and Vaako caught Riddick up on the happenings of the Armada since he was gone. Then the discussion turned to Vaako’s wife.

“My Dame stopped her attacks when Krone returned without you. She thinks she’s in the position to become Wife of the Lord Marshall, she’s been trying to worm her way back into my ‘affections’. But the Lord Marshall sometimes divorces his wife so he may take a consort more suited to the position. So she wouldn’t have last too long after I returned from the Threshold.”

“We’re going to have to somehow get you divorced from her when we find the other female to our Quartet. She would be the right one to be Wife of the First or the Lord Marshall.” Riddick said.

“You better get going before you are discovered.”

Riddick agreed.

He gave one last deep kiss to Vaako before getting out of the bed and dressed and made his way back to his ship. He started to head back to Fenster Outpost to talk to Mel about contacting Karina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know if you want to see more. I have 6 chapters completed, my muse deserted me on the 7th, but I am working on it. I think I'll have 10 chapters when done, but not sure. I have bits and pieces all over the place, just need to fill in the blank zones. 
> 
> Have a good day and I hope you have enjoyed my story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, please. Input and suggestions welcome.
> 
> I had trouble thinking of names for characters and planets, so I used character and planet names from favorite books and shows, but not the characters or planets themselves, so no claim on them. If the names are familiar to you, let me know where you know them from and I’ll tell you if you are right. 
> 
> If anyone is willing to beta this for me, I would appreciate it. It’s my first attempt at writing since high school English. That was a looong time ago. I know I’m lacking in detail in some areas and probably have too much detail in others. Please let me know where I could do better.


End file.
